A White Christmas
by BonitaChickia
Summary: It's Christmas time at Titans Tower and what happens when it a certain boy wonder stays up late only to find his favorite alien and a snowy night...reviews pleassee :


**A White Christmas**

Christmas wasn't his favorite time of year…it was a time where families got together and spent a lot of time together, laughing, sharing, and loving. Christmas was about giving to friends, candlelight and cheer, thoughtfulness and kindness. This jolly season was about peace and understanding. But for a certain boy wonder it was about all the missed memories, and how much he missed his family.

But this year was different; this year was the Titan's first Christmas together. The first Christmas Robin would spend with Starfire. The friendly, beautiful over exuberant alien he'd come to love. Robin sipped his coffee as he watched Starfire prance happily all over the common room.

"It's Christmas Eve! Oo Joyous night friends!!" Starfire squealed. "Tonight is the night where we are given the gifts by the large man who shakes like a bowl of pudding." Cyborg laughed at Starfire's innocent belief in Santa Claus while Raven silently rolled her eyes.

"It's a bowl full of jello, Star." BeastBoy explained rolling his eyes a bit. Over the past month he had been telling Starfire all about the strange earthly customs of Christmas and gift giving. At first she had been confused at why a fat man would come down someone's chimney and deliver presents, when he was receiving nothing in return. Wouldn't it be considered breaking and entering, Robin remembered Starfire asking him. BeastBoy had tired to explain that the present were rewards for being good all year. Once Starfire had grasped the concept of giving the presents, she then became very worried at how Santa would come to Titans Tower when they had no chimney. It was at that point BeastBoy threw his hands in the air and gave up. Starfire became almost hysterical at the idea of her beloved friends not receiving any presents for their good deeds. And was about to fly to the "north pole" to have a little chat with Santa. But Starfire was quickly comforted by Cyborg who told her that Santa Claus always finds ways to give presents to good people. Little did Starfire know that the rest of the team had decided that Robin would stay up late and wait for everyone to go to sleep and he would place present around the tree and in their stockings, and eat the very burnt cookies that Starfire had made. Just to make it look like Santa had come…just for Starfire. Robin just couldn't bare the thought of her being unhappy. Lost in his thoughts Robin hadn't noticed that Starfire was hovering over him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Is something the matter friend Robin? Are you not excited for the arrival of Santa Claus and his eight smallish deer?" Starfire asked titling her head to the side.

Robin sighed, what could he tell her…_actually Star, I hate Christmas. It reminds me of the family I loved and don't have anymore. It's a stupid holiday that is just a big industrial trap. People get greedy, selfish, and just plain idiotic. O and happy holidays._ Yeah right. "No Star, I guess I'm just a little tired from all the Christmas shopping." Robin lied, giving Star a half but convincing smile. Starfire looked away for a second…she looked rather disappointed at his answer, but accepted it anyway. Starfire's face returned to its usual brightness and she gave Robin a hug before going back to help the others with the Christmas tree. Robin held his breath while still in Starfire's embrace, and then equally returned the hug. He was amazed at how well she fit into the curves of his body. He felt her warmness radiating off her body and onto his. She was so affectionate and sweet-natured, she always had a such a pleasant manner of talking that Robin felt as if he didn't deserve to be her friend. She had a way of being both sly and shy at one time, that captivated him more than ever. He reluctantly let her go so she could finish decorating the tree. He watched Starfire giggle as BeastBoy and Cyborg fought over who would get to put the angel on the top of the tree. Robin felt a pain of nervousness as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the present he'd bought for Starfire. It was a silver necklace with a beautiful blue heart-shaped stone delicately hanging at the end. Robin looked down at his gift and then at Starfire who had just taken the angel from the bickering Titans and placed it at the top of the tree. She floated back a little ways to admire the tree and then looked back at Robin. Robin felt his heart leap and then melt when she smiled at him; it was a warm smile and smile Robin felt was just for him. He quickly put the necklace in his pocket out of sight.

"Well now that these two boobs are done entertaining us for the evening, I think I'll go to bed." Raven quipped. She rolled her eyes, picked up the book she was reading and stalked off to her room.

"Yeah, I reckon Raven's right. We should probably get to bed. Especially since Santa's going to come tonight…right Star?" Cyborg edged wriggling his eye brow at her. Starfire squealed with delight, then rushed off to her room. BeastBoy, Cyborg and Robin chuckled at Starfire's childlike wonder and innocence. While the other boys went to bed, Robin stayed up to prepare the presents.

* * *

_Almost finished…_Robin thought as he tied a bow onto Raven's present. He'd spent the last hour and a half wrapping all the present for the Titans. All that was left was Starfire's necklace. That one had a special box and a small blue bow. No tacky paper with lots of bows and colors…just a very simple bow. The thought of giving the necklace to her and her reaction made him very uneasy. He could battle thieves, crooks, villains, and evil master minds…but have a normal conversation with Starfire of Tamaran he just couldn't do.

After all the wrapping was done Robin stood up and stretched his sore muscles. He turned to his side to stretch a little more when he noticed someone sitting not to far from him, staring out the window. The moon was shinning brightly and it lit up the silhouette of the person. Studying the figured further Robin made out a tall, slender figure. The figure turned their head slightly at the sound of Robin's footsteps; he instantly knew who it was.

"Starfire? Why are you up so late?"

"I am afraid I could not sleep. At first I was exceedingly excited for the arrival of Santa Claus and the Earthly custom of giving and receiving gifts, however now I am experiencing a different feeling." Starfire said somberly. She smiled sweetly at Robin and then let her gaze drift from him to the window. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. The sky a little cloudy but the moonlight filtered through the clouds and window resting on Starfire's face. The sight before Robin was breathtaking, the moonlight lit Starfire's face and her bright jade eyes shone with such intensity that Robin felt they could see right through him. Regaining some composer, Robin finally broke the silence.

"Is something wrong Star? You don't seem as excited for Christmas as you did this afternoon." He asked.

"On my planet we have a celebration very similar to that of your Earthly Christmas. It is the festival of Ock'Farnar. While Tamaran is filled with fierce warriors, it is our emotions drive us…it is at this time of the year, that our love becomes greater than our warrior spirit. The palace is open to all who come, there is a feast. Galfore would give a toast, my sister and I at the heads of the table. Well when my sister was not in prison that is…All hate, anger and resentment is forgotten and well I supposed I am just feeling the sadness. I was just thinking about my family when I noticed you." Starfire murmured.

"O" was all Robin could muster. He felt sorry for Starfire because he missed his family, and knew what it felt like to feel alone on Christmas. But he couldn't help but feel a little mad too…was Earth not her home too? Were the Titans not her family? He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously of those she loved and missed. "Well I'll let you think then." Robin turned to leave when a small gasp called him back.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped. She had one of her hands over her mouth and the other on the window.

"Star? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Robin's voiced was laced with concern.

The look on Starfire's face was not one of worry or fear it was one of wonder and awe. "Robin what are those?"

Robin arched his brow at what Starfire was looking at. "That's snow Star. You know white…cold…wet."

Starfire's anxious features immediately disperse leaving her with a rather confused visage. Robin watched as Starfire's face began to tense and scrunch up with concentrated thinking. It was then that Robin finally noticed what Starfire was wearing. A soft pink tank-top with the smallest little red shorts he'd ever seen. The top accentuated her very curve perfectly and those little shorts showed off her long luscious legs. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back. Robin felt his mouth doing dry as he forced himself to focus on her face. Her face hardened and her eyes became narrow.

"Is this 'snow' harmful. Should I wake the other Titans and prepare for battle?" Starfire's warrior instincts overpowering her curiosity.

Robin had to chuckle. "No, no Star, its fine. Snow it's just part of weather. It happens in the winter, the rain freezes and well…you get snow. Besides kids play in it all the time. It's harmless."

Starfire's face brightened. "Might we go outside and do the playing?" she said hopefully jumping up in the air.

"umm.. yeah sure Star, but we have to dres…" Robin started to say but saw Starfire dash out the door giggling the whole way.

When Robin finally caught up with her, Starfire was hovering over the snow looking at it precariously. As he made his way through the snow and over to Star, she grasped Robin's arm. Robin blushed at Starfire's sudden movement toward him. He laughed quietly at her small whimpers when he bent down to pick up some snow. "Here, see its fine." He said handing her the ball of snow. Starfire gasped when she poked the small ball of snow.

"It's cold!" she whispered as she dropped it. Robin laughed and nodded his head. Her long, beautiful tresses fell over his shoulder as he bent down to assemble more snow. As Robin came up he was met with a snow ball right in the face.

His mouth dropped. "Starfire of Tarmaran…did you just throw that at me" She bit her lower lip and mischievously nodded her head. "Well…you know this means war." Robin quickly bent down and scooped snow into his hands, but was met still with another snow ball in the face. She hurtled back squealing and laughing. Robin picked himself up and saw Starfire bent over laughing hysterically. When she finally stopped laughing, Robin watched as Starfire starting humming '_I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas' _and raised her arms straight above her head, slowly lifting into the air. She lowered her arms to her side and arched her back; she did a mid-air-twirl as she lowered herself back onto the ground. She giggled then her face became cold. Robin noticed Starfire hug herself and begin to shiver. Without even thinking Robin run up to her and wrapped his arms around her. His attempt to warm Starfire up startled her instead. When what he was doing finally registered in his mind, he noticed Star's wide-eyed look and that he was moving closer to her…he had to keep his cool. What would he say if he stopped now? Robin looked at the girl in his arms, she was so pure, so perfect, so extremely caring and loving. Gathering every ounce of confidence that he had, He brushed his hand through her hair and ardently pressed his lips against hers.

"Oh" was all Starfire could manage. He reached out, cupping her cheek gently with his palm, she in turn ran a hand threw his hair. Locking his gaze with hers, Robin drew Starfire into another kiss. This kiss was slower however; the two Titans savored each other's taste. Robin knew that this was probably a bad idea, what if Slade used Star against him, or they broke up…but none of that mattered now. His head screamed at him to pull away and go back to bed, instead he held her tighter and kissed her harder, losing himself in her. Robin was taking as much as he could get, as much as she was willing to give her. Finally pulling away from her, Robin reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. Without saying a word, Starfire took the box and opened it. A small gasp escaped her lips when she pulled out the contents. "Robin…" she whispered as she admired the precious blue stone hanging from the necklace. Robin stood in awe as he saw that the bright blue seemed to brighten the fiery red of her hair, and deepen her green eyes into a rich emerald.

"Merry Christmas Star." Robin said cupping her chin and bringing her into a soft sweet kiss. The two stayed that way as Robin picked Starfire up bridal style and carried her into the tower, never breaking the kiss.

Never in his life had Robin had a better Christmas. This year he'd gotten exactly what he'd wished for…an angel.

* * *

**well i just wanted to do something christmasy, lol anyways i dont have much to say about it other than i like it and that basically it. hope you enjoyed. :-) merry christams and god bless**

** 3bonitachickia**


End file.
